Unwanted Reunion
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: What if, during high school, Beca Mitchel went by Jessica Stanley. Its a time she tries desperately to forget. But it all comes to a head when a school reunion invitation arrives on her doorstep. How will the citizens of Forks react to the very different Jessica and her crazy aca-friends? How will the Bella's react to Forks? Short chapters/short story/slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is just meant to be a drabble series. I haven't read anything like this before and I wanted to see how it would turn out. Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Going back to Forks, to the life she led in high school, was something she had never wanted to do. When the invitation had come through the post near the end of the semester, she'd tucked it away in her desk and thanked the lord that none of the Bella's had found it first. Starting preparations for Worlds really did prove to be enough of a distraction.

Unfortunately, she hadn't accounted for Jesse helping her clear out her desk as the time neared for them to graduate.

"Hey Becca, what's this?"

By the time she realised what he was holding, he'd already opened the envelope and began to read it out loud:

"We cordially invite you and a maximum party of three to join our celebratory event at Forks High School, Forks, Washington, on the 23rd June for your four-year reunion. We look forward to seeing you and hearing about your college life." Jesse looked up at her and for a moment he could have sworn his girlfriend looked scared. "Becs, what is this?"

"What does it look like, nerd?" She spat, turning around to continue packing her clothes into suitcases.

"It looks like an invitation to a reunion." He was unperturbed by her tone, used to it after over two years of dating.

"Yeah, the only school in the whole of America to have a four-year reunion!" She gave in to his silent staring. "Seriously, I could have easily waited until the five or ten year reunion."

"I didn't know you lived in Washington." Jesse ignored her little rant, still stuck on the invitation itself.

"I don't anymore - my dad left Forks in Sophomore year and my mom left when I did. Its a time of my life I'd rather leave behind me."

"But you have to go!" Jesse protested immediately, knowing exactly what his girlfriend would say next. "I can even go with you! Meet all you high school buddies... your old boyfriend..." His smile was so wide it almost split his face in half.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about him" She muttered to herself. "Jesse, we're moving to LA this summer, we need to pack and organise everything, we don't have enough time for a side trip to Washington. There isn't even anywhere to stay there, the closest thing that town has to a hotel is a campsite!"

"Becca." Jesse walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest. "We've already chosen the apartment in LA and put the down payment on it. All we need to do is chose some furniture and pack up our stuff and we're good. It would be good to go to this reunion - but if you really don't want to, I won't make you."

"I hate when your're logical." She muttered, hitting him in the arm as she pulled away.

"No, you hate when I'm right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ugh, its raining." Beca complained as she stepped out of the airport in Port Angeles. Jesse followed close behind her with their suitcase and Chloe wasn't too far behind. When Jesse had announced to the Bella's that there was a high school reunion, they'd all fought over who would come with them, a competition culminating in karaoke night and narrowly being won by Chloe, who was now triumphantly accompanying them on this trip.

They were staying the night in Port Angeles before driving - in a rented car - to Forks for the day of the reunion, before staying one more night in Port Angeles and getting a plane to Florida, where they were meeting up with the rest of the Barden Bella's for a weeks vacation, after which they were splitting up to each head to their parents. It was going to be a busy couple of months, with each of them heading off to new jobs and new homes all over America but they were prepared for it; or, as prepared as any 22/23 year old could be. Which, to be honest, wasn't much but Beca was going to take what she got.

"Come on, girls!" Jesse called out to them as he rushed over to the car he'd easily identified as theirs for the next two days. Beca and Chloe looked at each other, Beca exasperated at his cheerfulness and Chloe only getting excited further.

"I can't believe we're going to your high school reunion!" The redhead squealed loudly in Beca's ear, wrapping her arm around the smaller woman's and dragging her to the car.

"Yeah, neither can I." Beca muttered to herself, a lot less enthusiastic than the other two people in the car. She really couldn't believe it. She'd hated High school; it was a time of her life she'd lived as someone that wasn't _her_. She'd gone by her middle name and used her mom's maiden name, desperate to rid herself of the way her dad leaving had made her feel. She hadn't kept in touch with any of her lunch room friends, who she had begun to distance herself from in Senior year, when everyone began going their own ways, made a lot easier by all the weird things that had happened that year. God, she still couldn't believe that Bella had gotten married.

Beca stayed quiet as Jesse and Chloe fought over who would drive, although she knew the redhead would soon win, and instead slid into the passenger seat, leaving Jesse to his loss.

"You know, Becs, it isn't going to be that bad." Was said over her shoulder suddenly. She only rolled her eyes at her boyfriends optimism. "Its only a day. And you get to see all your friends!" He was definitely excited enough for the two of them. She hadn't had the heart to tell him that her high school friends hadn't stayed her friends, although she was fairly certain that they'd act like they had.

"Yeah, Jesse's right, Beca. My high school reunion was brilliant - although, I can't really remember much of it." Chloe giggled to herself as she started the car, quickly exiting the airport and pulling into oncoming traffic with little regard for other cars. Beca, suddenly remembering why Fat Amy usually drove to all their gigs, gripped the handlebar as firmly as she could and grimaced as Jesse yelped when he went flying into the window.

"Well, hopefully they have the good alcohol tomorrow, too." She grumbled. Chloe merely turned to grin at her.

"Eyes on the road!" Jesse shouted from behind them. Sighing, Chloe focused back on the road. "There is no way you're driving to Forks tomorrow." He told the redhead.

Beca shook her head.

"Oh, we'll see." Chloe smirked.

"Great." Beca groaned. Hopefully they'd survive getting to Forks, let alone the reunion.

For some reason, she doubted they all would.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The high school looked exactly the same as it always had - dull, red brick buildings hidden behind trees and shrubbery, only recognisable as a school because of the giant sign outside the entrance.

Jesse thought it was amazing.

"Its like all the schools ever described in every teen romance novel ever!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe you went to school here, Becs."

"Yeah, neither can I." Beca muttered to herself, guiding the car into a space in a move that gave her a horrible sense of déjà vu. "And trust me, it was the scene of more than one teen romance." She leered at him, trying to lighten the mood and was happy when he guffawed as he got out of the car.

She sighed, leaning her head back on her seat and closing her eyes. She'd never wanted to come back here again.

"Its alright, Becs. Me and Jesse are here." Chloe reassured from the back seat, leaning forward so their faces were almost touching. "And after this, we're going to P-A-R-T-Y!" She shouted suddenly and Became jumped slightly, even as she started to smirk.

"Right then. Come on Chloe."

Jesse was already waiting at the front doors impatiently, looking at them and tapping a watch that didn't exist. Beca sneered at him, although he easily ignored her and she led them all to the gym, where the main reunion was being held. When they arrived, Beca groaned when she saw a fold-out table just before the doors, with a familiar red-headed woman manning it. Jesse only grinned, hurrying over to the desk even as Beca dragged her feet.

"Hello there!" Jesse greeted the redhead loudly.

"Oh, my dear." The woman gasped, looking quite shocked. "And who might you be?" She asked, peering over a pair of glasses and not recognising him.

"He's with me, Mrs Cope." Beca muttered, coming up to stand beside Jesse. He threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. She rolled her eyes but didn't protest, even as Chloe came to box her in between them.

"Oh, Jessica!" Mrs Cope cried with a big smile.

"Its Beca, Mrs Cope. And these are Jesse and Chloe." She nodded to them, as Mrs Cope quickly scribbled out name tags.

"Oohh, finally decided to go by your first name then, deary?"

Beca closed her eyes, already done with talking to the secretary. She couldn't believe the old biddy still worked at Forks High school - shouldn't she have retired by now?

"Yes, Mrs Cope." Is what she said through gritted teeth, however.

"Well, here you go, dearies." Mrs Cope handed them the sticky-back paper with their names on. "Just go straight through the doors and into the gym - most everyone has already arrived." She smiled.

Before Beca had a chance to say anything scathing, Jesse was pulling her towards the gym.

"Thanks so much, Mrs Cope. It was so lovely to meet you." Chloe simpered behind their backs before hurrying after them.

Beca groaned again.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" She muttered.

"Because it'll be fun, Becs." Jesse grinned, leaning down to kiss her quickly before they entered the gym. Beca rolled her eyes before taking a fortifying breath and entering the gym.


End file.
